


Plaything

by jemariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Top Benny Lafitte, Vibrators, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/pseuds/jemariel
Summary: “One more, cher,” Benny whispers against his lips. “You think you can handle it? I got a special treat for you if you do.”Dean wants to come up with some brash, cocky answer to that, but his brain is still a little mushy. So he just nods.Benny has a bag of tricks and he's not telling Dean what's in it.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Rare Ships Creations Challenge!](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) The challenge was: **Sex toys.** >:)
> 
> Huge thanks to [Elanor-n-evermind](https://elanor-n-evermind.tumblr.com/) for the beta work!

“ _Fuck,_ Benny…”

Benny’s chuckle is dark and sweet like molasses. “I think you got that backwards, brother.”

“Can you — fuck — not call me that right now, please?”

Not when Benny’s balls-deep in his ass, splitting him wide open with long, rolling thrusts. Not when Dean is bound ankle-to-thigh, wrists behind his head. Not when he’s got a bag of tricks and refuses to tell Dean what’s in it.

“Would you prefer _mon cher?_ ” he asks, biting down hard at one of Dean’s nipples, denting it with his teeth. Dean shivers.

“I’d prefer you just get on with it, honestly.” As best he can, Dean hikes his hips up into Benny’s movement, spearing himself deeper on his thick cock, clenching tight. Benny huffs and rewards him with a punishing thrust.

“Hold your horses. We’ll get to it.” With that, Benny leans down and shuts him up with a kiss so soft and deep Dean almost forgets he’s trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. That comparison makes him giggle, though, and the kiss breaks. “What’s so funny?” Benny asks, looking down at him with both amusement and suspicion.

“Nothin’, nothin’,” Dean assures. “Just, uh — get stuffed,” he says as he giggles again, trying to hide his face in his arms by pulling his elbows in as much as he can. He can still see Benny’s glare turn a little sharper, a little darker.

“I think you need to learn your manners, boy,” Benny mutters, then reaches into the satchel he’d brought with him. “Close your eyes. Don’t peek.”

Dean rolls them first. “If you didn’t want me to see you shoulda blindfolded me,” he says, but dutifully closes his eyes. He hears some rummaging — then the click of a lube cap, a wet sucking sound. Then quiet for a moment, and he’s just about to sneak a peek when he feels the touch of warm lube and —

“What the _fuck_ is that?” Dean’s eyes pop open and he looks down at where Benny’s — not giving him a hand job. No, he’s holding something that looks like a heavy-duty flashlight, and he’s sliding it down over Dean’s cock, and — “Ohgod,” he pants as he feels himself enveloped in tight, silky softness. “Is — Is that what I think it is?”

“You bet, brother.”

Dean doesn’t even have a brain cell to spare for protesting this time. He’s too busy trying to wrap his brain around the sensation. Slick, soft, and perfectly giving. Wet texture, and as he sinks further in he feels ribs and nubs of various pressures that send tingling sparks all over his skin. “Oh —f-fuck,” he whines. And then Benny starts to jerk properly with the damn thing and it hugs and sucks at his cock, like an actual suction, and Dean’s brain whites out completely. “Benny — Benny stop —”

The downward slide ceases. “Too much?” he asks.

“No — yeah, I — I’m gonna come quick,” Dean manages through his shivering. Shit, even the pulsing of Dean’s balls as he tries to stave off orgasm feels good as it moves his cock inside the ridged tunnel. With a whimper, Dean tries his damnedest to relax, but only ends up sliding down on Benny’s cock, and with hardly any warning he is right on the edge of the cliff — “Shit, shit, pull off, pull off —”

Benny does, and Dean falls limp in his bondage. After a second, his stomach starts to shake with silent laughter. “This is crazy,” he mutters.

“Want me to do it again?” Benny asks, with a lazy smirk and a cocky eyebrow, as if he weren’t rock hard inside Dean’s ass. Dean nods.

The second time is less shocking, and Dean allows himself to really _feel_ the sensations. It’s like skin, but not. It’s like a woman, but really, really not. It’s — “God — Damn. That’s incredible,” he pants as Benny slides the nubbed sleeve all the way down onto Dean’s cock so he can feel the fake lips against his groin, and a powerful need to thrust. Dean’s riding the crest again, but not in the way that feels like it’s going to crash. Like he could dance at the top of that wave for hours.

Then Benny starts to move again. In with his cock and down with the sleeve all at once, slow and deliberate at first, and Dean’s brain is going to melt out his ears. It feels so fucking good, he’s kind of glad he’s tied up because he’s pretty sure he’d fly apart otherwise. Every bump and ridge on the inside of the sleeve caresses him in ways he never dreamed possible, and Benny barely needs to move it to light Dean’s skin on fire, head to toe. And then the firm movements of his cock, the curve hitting him _just there_ , right on his sweet spot, and Jesus — “Jesus, Benny, stop —”

He’s not sure he should be grateful or not when Benny removes the toy altogether. The suction as he pulls it off is its own kind of exquisite torture, and his hips snap up to follow the toy. It leaves him trembling like water on a drum skin.

The next thing he feels is Benny’s huge, callous-rough hands sliding up his belly and chest. It feels good. Every nerve in him is oversensitized and easily lit, but he relaxes into the familiar touch. Opens his eyes when Benny cups his cheeks. Smiles at the concern in his cornflower eyes.

“M’alright,” Dean murmurs.

“You sure?”

Dean nods, leaning his head hard into the big teddy-bear-paw hands. He loves how much bigger than him Benny is. They’re of a height standing up, but like this? When Dean is bound and Benny’s leaning over? He’s so broad, so thick with muscle, Dean feels dwarfed underneath him. Likes it when Benny throws him around, too, manhandling him wherever he wants. Dean leans his chin up out of his hands a little, and Benny gets the message, stooping low with a little smile for another languid kiss.

“One more, _cher_ ,” Benny whispers against his lips. “You think you can handle it? I got a special treat for you if you do.”

Dean wants to come up with some brash, cocky answer to that, but his brain is still a little mushy. So he just nods.

The sleeve has gone a little cold, but it warms up quickly as Benny slides it down again. This time Dean doesn’t get much chance to adjust. Benny’s done playing. Once the sleeve is seated and Dean’s already a trembling mess, he draws back his hips thrusts hard enough to make stars flash on Dean’s eyelids. It’s still slow at first, but not for long. Faster, faster, and faster, moving the sleeve in unison. Pleasure bleeds through Dean’s veins, thick and warm and swelling up like the tide. It doesn’t take long before he’s right back to that sweet knife’s-edge and it’s so tempting, so fucking tempting to just let himself fall over —

“Benny —” is all he gets out before Benny is pulling off the sleeve, tossing it aside and just _pounding_ into Dean for a few minutes, fierce and selfish. The gear shift is almost jarring, but the jabs to his prostate keep Dean poised at the peak for far longer than he even thought possible. His cock is drooling precome on his stomach — he shudders to think what the inside of that sleeve must look like — and he clenches down on Benny’s cock, riding back on him the best he can.

But Benny doesn’t come in him like Dean expects him to. He gives one final heaving thrust, a satisfied grunt, but he’s still hard and grinning down at Dean. “Couldn’t resist,” he says, standing up straight to sweep some stray sweaty hair out of his face. “You ready for your surprise?” he asks, breathless.

“Born ready,” Dean says with a wiggle of his hips.

“Close ‘em again,” Benny says, and Dean does. But this time, he peeks.

“Dude, aren’t those for chicks?” he asks.

“Hey —” Benny barks, brandishing the vibrator at him. “I said no peeking.”

Dean slams his eyes shut. “Okay, okay.”

“Now I’m not sure you deserve this,” Benny says, even as Dean hears a quiet buzz fill the room. “Maybe I’ll just leave you right here like you are and use this pretty little thing on my own self.” Dean feels him slide out, almost all the way, ‘til just the head is left, and he feels _so empty —_

“I’ll be good,” he promises, his voice going a little high and squeaky as he wriggles down, trying to get Benny’s cock back where it belongs. “I’ll be good, promise.” As if to prove it, he squeezes his eyes shut tighter. “See?”

He hears Benny chuckle again, but he slides home again, the satisfying ache of penetration renewed. “Not much point to that now, is there? You can look.”

And so Dean watches as Benny moves the bright pink, wand-style vibrator down to the base of Dean’s cock, just over his balls. When he brushes the taut flesh there — “ _Shit,”_ Dean gasps, grinding his hips down. Benny just groans and does it again, a firmer touch. “Shit, shit, _shit,_ oh shit —”

“You‘n’me both, brother,” Benny grunts. “It’s makin’ you buzz all over.” With that, he amps up the intensity and moves the head of the vibrator in quick little circles, massaging up and down the underside of Dean’s shaft.

“Oh fucking shit god _damn_ —” Dean pants. It’s like lightning all up his cock, buzzing right down to the core, rattling his whole pelvis. Between Benny’s cock breaking him open and that sinful vibration cozying right up to where he’s especially sensitive, Dean doesn’t have a chance in hell. “Benny,” he begs, but Benny doesn’t let up. “Oh, fuck, Benny, please —”

“Come for me, babe,” he grunts, fucking into Dean in short, sharp shocks. “I ain’t far behind.”

As if he’d been waiting for permission, Dean rockets straight up to the edge of that cliff, hips snapping down to where he’s pierced open and up to where he’s being flayed alive. He crashes into it like hitting the water at ninety, all at once and then sinking in slow. Benny pulls the vibrator off the second he comes, which he’s grateful for, instead slicking his hand through Dean’s come and down his cock to keep the shudders going for a long, long time.

“Oh, baby,” Benny croons, still moving inside him. “Oh baby, baby, baby —” And then with a final grunt, he spills himself inside Dean, collapsing over him like a wall of muscle falling.

Dean gives him a moment to recover. Then he wriggles, unsubtly. Benny doesn’t move. “Uh. Benny? Little help here.” Benny still doesn’t move, just snuggles deeper into Dean’s neck. “Benny? I’d — I kinda like breathing, man.”

Benny’s only response is a brief chainsaw snore.

“ _B_ _enny!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://jemariel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
